Stone Cold Assassin Heart Melted
by Mixtape to Your Heart
Summary: Sango and Kagome are traveling assassins hired by Niraku. What's the only way to get their mark of a pervert monk and his dog demon friend? To disguise themselves as prostitutes of course. They knew it'd be hard, but they didn't see love coming.SaMi InKa
1. The Deal

Kagome and Sangou are traveling assassins sent to kill Miroku and Inuyasha.

This is a story I thought of while I was on the can. I don't own any of these characters unless I decide I want to add some pizzazz. Enjoy!

A dark figure walked toward Sangou and Kagome. The figure was drenched head to toe from the rain outside.

"Are you Sangou and Kagome, the assassins?"the figure asked.

"Who wants to know?" Sangou inferred.

"My name is Niraku and I am in need of your assistance in the murder of two of my enemies and I have been told by many that you two are the best. I'm willing to pay you money. 10,000 to both of you for the death of each of my enemies." Niraku said.

"We'll need half upfront or else we won't do it." Kagome told him.

"That's good to hear, I like to se that you two girls get what you want. Here this is 5,000 dollars each, I trust you will get the job done." Niraku gave them each an envelope filled with money and then suddenly disappeared.

"Sangou I don't know if I trust this Niraku character something about him seems extremely suspicious." Kagome said looking at the spot that Niraku had been standing on.

I don't know Kagome but anyone who gives me 5000 dollars before I get the job done is going to get what they asked for." Sangou explained as she strapped her weapon onto her back.

"He left us some pictures of the people we are supposed to kill. One looks like a dog and the other one looks like a pervert. It says the dog boy's name is Inuyasha and the perv is Miroku. Where do you think these guys would be?" Kagome asked, looking at the picture."

"You say one looks like a pervert, I know exactly where to find him." Sangou said as a grin formed on her face. "We may have to get some disguises on our way to town."

A/N I decided to make a short chapter to see how everyone would reply so review and I'll update as soon as posible.


	2. The Whore House

Thanks to all of you that reviewed. I've decided to continue the story so please enjoy and sorry I haven't updated lately. I should have ample time now that summer's here. Although I am taking driver's ed and I don't know how much of my time it will take. Anyways this chapter takes place in a whore house this is an alternate universe by the way!

"Miroku do you really think it's a good idea to be at a whore house when we could be getting pieces of the Shikon Jewel?" Inuyasha asked as he got a lap dance. His amber eyes looked uncomfortable as the half naked girl rubbed her butt all over him.

"Of course we should it helps me think. Anyways I'm gonna bring one of these girls upstairs so could you loan me a couple of gold coins?" Miroku answered his wrapped hand around the waist of a random girl. "Inuyasha you should learn to live a little these girls are here for our pleasure so start enjoying it or please tell me I'm wrong you're not gay are you?"

"Here take two coins who are you gonna take anyway?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm thinking that hot chick over there." Miroku said pointing his finger at a chocolate brown haired girl of what looked to be about 18 years old. She had on a leather halter top that had slits on the side and a pair of ripped leather shorts that revealed her ass.

"Good luck, but I don't think you could get her." Inuyasha replied.

"I know you'll be proven wrong." Miroku said as he passed Inuyasha and started off towards the apple of his eye.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked at a young girl standing in the corner of the brothel she looked like she didn't really like to do this kind of thing. He walked over to the raven haired beauty and sat next to her.

"Hi. My name's Inuyasha. You don't look very interested in your job." he stated.

"I guess I'm not. I have to earn money though for my sick grandmother. My name's Kagome." said Kagome as she lied about her grandmother. She and Sango had planed to seduce Inuyasha and Miroku and as she looked at Sango she could see that the plan was working. Sango was taking a monk that fit the description that Naraku had given them .

"You shouldn't have to do anything you don't want to. How much money do you need because I could spare some and you wouldn't have to do something you're uncomfortable with. I hate to see a beautiful girl in a bad position." Inuyasha said as he brought out his money satchel.

"Sorry it's against my policy to take hand outs. But you could pay me to do my job. I don't think I would mind it so much if it was with you." she said as she kissed his neck, he was buying every part of her act she would finish the job sooner than expected. In the back of her mind she felt guilty since he had been so nice to her before.

"I wouldn't want to take advantage of you." he said blushing unable to resist the touch of her warm lips on his neck.

"Don't worry about it follow me." Kagome stood up and walked up the stairs towards one of the back rooms. "Wait in here I'll be in in a little while. Make yourself comfortable."

Kagome walked out of the room and went to Sango's designated room and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Sango appeared. She stepped out of the room.

"Did you do it yet? Did you kill Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"No. I have an idea. We could make lots of extra cash if we 'do our job' and I mean you have to admit Inuyasha and Miroku aren't that bad looking and we could use the money." said Kagome.

"I thought about that too. Okay you go get paid and I'll go get paid." said Sango as she went back in the room and Kagome went to join Inuyasha.

Okay that's all for now. Hope you enjoy!Please R&R


	3. Back in the Rooms

Back in the rooms

After a long waited year I think I have finally returned! I'm am SO sorry to those of you who have been waiting for my return but I got my fire back so here I am and here is the scene you've all been waiting for. I hope this is better then the other stuff since I have been taking writing classes but anyways I know you want me to get to it so yeah here.

Kagome shut the oak door behind her and attempted to look as sexy as possible. Was she really going to do this to this amazing and kind man? Answer ---- yes, she needed the money and to be honest he had a certain charm about him, he was rough on the outside but secretly sensitive on the inside.

"You want some candles?" Kagome tilted her head slightly letting her hair fall off her shoulder, revealing her cleavage that was brought out by the corset she wore over her tank top, and trying to tempt him with her curves.

"I ah uh. Sure." It was working the tangled web was in motion, he was trapped.

"Why don't we just get down to business?" she asked. The truth of the matter was she couldn't seem to resist him. She was yearning, a feeling new to her. Yearning, what was that? Before she had always thought she needed no one, except for Sango her friend and confidant.

In Sango's room Miroku was having no problem getting things "started". The man's gusto she had to admit, it was a turn on. "I have to say my dear Sango, I have yet to meet one so lovely as yourself, you are quite the beauty."

"Why do you find it necessary to flatter a common whore?" asked Sango trying to fight the urge to give in completely.

"You shouldn't sell yourself quite so short my dear. I don't think of you as a whore, simply a woman who I am interested in and even you weren't here 'working' I still would have talked to you and tried to make your acquaintance, you seem to be a mysterious woman whom I plan to get to know as well as I can." It may have been nothing more then a line but it was working, Sango wanted him even more now.

"I never thought I'd find myself attracted to a monk, but there's a first for everything right?" Sango grabbed Miroku by the face and passionately kissed him. Her tongue snaked it's way through his fine lips. "Yummy." She licked her lips in a suggestive manner.

Miroku felt himself stiffen and moan in pleasure. Sango straddled his muscular legs.

"Have you ever done this before?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. All Inuyasha could do was shake his head no, his eyes were glued to Kagome. "That's okay I'll play teacher." She winked as she untied his kimono revealing the bulge in his pants. "That's always a good sign," she said to lighten the mood. Inuyasha became less tense with that gesture.

Slowly she untied the corset confining her jewels. As her breasts were freed she heard Inuyasha moan in anticipation. Gently she pulled off his pants to peer upon the bulge beneath, a nice size. She teased it with her lips gently caressing it, Inuyasha's head threw back in pleasure.

"I can't take this foreplay!" he exclaimed throwing her onto her back.

Cliffhanger I know I was just really anxious to actually get something out there, and this is what I came up with I hope you enjoyed R&R


End file.
